Velenas Defilement
by Alchemist301
Summary: Story about draenei female Velena and her journey to become a holy priestess. Follow her adventures and misadventures. P.S. This is my very first written story and english is not my native language. With that being said - dig in! :) WARNING: story contains rape, non-con and fetish elements, if you don't want it, then don't read it!


This is my first ever written story, so feel free to tell me how I did, english is not my native language, but i think that my writing style will be bearable. With that being said dig in!

/

Velena looked out of the window and sighed, she was on her bed lying there and studying the book of Holy magic and spells. Her parents both were wonderful people, they didn't push her to choose a certain way of magic, but their wish was that she pursued the Holy magic to become a priestess. She didn't mind that at all, since there was not anything specific that she would like to study - may as well please her good parents and make them even more happier with her.

She smiled and closed the book, sitting up on the bed she stretched her arms and laid back, studies left her exhausted, they were not that difficult for her bright mind, but they took time and continuously learning new theory and information took its toll on her. She yawned and slipped into daydreaming state. Knowledge and adventures was all she craved for, since her birth, she hasn't left Azuremyst Isle not for once and exploring the world around her would be an absolute thrill. Velena still lived with her parents in a small house just outside of Exodar and it was convenient, considering that she had to go there daily to study the ways of becoming a priestess of a light. She didn't have any friends that she could hang out with, but on the other hand, she really didn't care that much nor she could have time for that, since studies was her main goal to reach in order to finally be able to explore the world and travel.

Time went on and she reached the examination day, final test that would grant her the rank of priestess and basically mark her as an adult in her society. Age wasn't everything, as a draenei you were only considered to be an adult if you had reached certain age in addition with education that was very important, granted, if you decided to be a warrior, then you would have a different test and your hand to hand combat skills would be put on display, but even for warriors, they had to go to school and study theory about world, races and of course - unending battle between Alliance and Horde. And why things are like they are now.

Velena woke up and rubbed her eyes, this was her big day, day when she will finally become an adult and free from any bonds. She sat up on the bed, letting her hooves lightly hit the floor and exhaled. Not only this day will make her enter the adulthood, but also it will be a goodbye to her parents, which she was so used to have around and she knew that it will be as hard for them as for her, but without trying to linger to memories and thoughts any longer she stood up and slowly made her way to the mirror. She was beautiful being and her own eyes continued to observe her body. Velena was slightly taller than the average draenei, she stood 230cm (7'5'') tall and her body was just magnificent, her skin was of light blue color, somewhat similar of what people would say cyan. She had two beautiful looking horns that gently slid to the back of her head, her hair was white and straight, sliding little bit past her shoulders. Most draenei girls were gifted with nice body physics and she definitely wasn't an exception. Her breasts, even though, not as large as of other draenei females, was still a beautiful sight of two firm peaks that would easily make any human female jealous. She took her tail and gently rubbed it, it was sensitive and it made her giggle. Velena was very young, but smart girl. One of the best students in her class. She didn't really count her years, since their life span and human life span were very different, draenei lived longer than humans, but by human standards she would have been around 20 years old. After admiring herself she put on her casual white (now somewhat grey) robe and went down to have a final breakfast before the exam. After eating and hugging her mom and dad, receiving well wishes and good luck, she went to the Exodar.

After 15 minutes on foot, she arrived in Exodar. Gorgeous city and the capital of Draenei people. She immediately felt very important and happy, of being part of this society. She went straight to the examination class and greeted her mentor High Priestess Aluna.

Examination went on and she was feeling pretty good about herself, many of her classmates had much worse performances than her and she could really feel that she was standing out from them. She absolutely nailed the theory part and showed an amazing results in practice healing. As her last artifical healable object were fully restored, she wiped a sweat from the forehead and heard the bell of signalling the end of exam.

She waited in the class room alongside her classmates, slightly nervous but confident about her performance. After 30 minutes High Priestess Aluna entered the class and without being able to hide her smile and emotions, nearly jumped and told the class that everyone has passed the exam and therefore earned the rank of a Priest. Following her statement, half of the class let out a satisfying sigh while the other, including Velena jumped up and celebrated.

As class somewhat calmed down, Aluna made a speech:

''I'm very happy for you all, these were one of the best exam results we had in awhile, I see huge potential in all of you. Feel free to celebrate with your families, friends and take a break from all of this, but those who are interested - will have the opportunity to travel to the Alliance capital - Stormwind to meet their High priest council and perhaps even enlist into active duty of Alliance as Priests. Obviously it will come with benefits, like salary, free further education and other things. Not to mention you will have the opportunity to be greeted personally by his highness and priest himself - Our prince Anduin.''

Everyone started to chat, talking about the opportunities and benefits of enlisting into active duty and getting paid salary to backup their parents and just simply being an adult.

Meanwhile Velena was sparkling inside, she finally is going to have opportunity to travel and not just travel, but to travel to the Alliance capital, the center of all knowledge, place where all the best priests are gathering and sharing their experience and tricks. She was amazed and couldn't wait to return home to tell her parents the good news and celebrate.

As she returned home, her parents were visibly nervous, but when seeing her approaching the doors and seeing her bright smile on her face, immediately knew that she had passed the exam and came rushing out to hug their daughter. They held each other in embrace for like 30 seconds, before they broke up. Mom took her daughters face in her hands ''I'm so happy for you… I knew that you were special, but now that you've finally passed the exam and can finally be called a priestess, it just melts my heart…'' Her mom said, while having tears in her eyes, not of sadness, but happiness. Her dad put his left hand on Velenas shoulder and said ''Velena, you know I love you and would never stop loving you, but today, you made me and your mother, really proud of you, you've done it, you've finally made into adulthood that is a great honor for all of us, for our family.'' Now it was Velenas time to cry, she took her mothers hand with left hand and dads hand with her right '' I did this for both of you, you are the best parents in the world and I just wanted to make you happy for treating me so well and caring about me'' she said as tears slowly started to drip from her eyes. ''Ah… my lovely Velena'' said her mother and went to embrace her.

Dad watched as both females shared a very emotional embrace and after awhile put his hands on his wifes and daughters shoulders and said ''Darling, Velena, let's go inside, it's getting pretty cold out here'' Both ladies looked at him and smiled and went inside as Dad closed doors behind them.

After they have celebrated and eaten dinner, Velena stood up and went to her room. She wanted to change things around little bit, since her school for becoming a priestess was over and room filled with books and scrolls would be just an unnecessary mess. As she disappeared, Mom turned to her husband ''What do you think, will she like the present?'' mom asked, looking slightly worried. ''I'm sure about that'' said dad and went to his room to bring the box. Velena was on her knees and looking under her bed to look for any random scrolls that might have dropped there when she heard a shout from the kitchen ''Velena, dear, can you please come to us? We have something for you!'' Velena stopped in her tracks and smiled, she got up and nearly ran to the kitchen, having her hooves making loud noises as she hit the floor with them.

''What did you get for me?!'' Velena asked, her tail was swinging behind her in excitement. ''Take a look for yourself'' Her dad smiled and gave her quite large box. Velena took it with care and realizing that it's not heavy, gently sat it on the kitchen desk. She pried open the box and looked inside. Velena put hand to her mouth and gasped. Inside the box was beautiful, white, mooncloth robe with golden threads and in the middle of bust area there was a pattern of angelic wings that was made from golden thread and in between (where the bust area is) a beautiful romb shaped light blue gem. Velena took the dress completely out of the box and unfold it in front of herself. Her hands were lightly shaking as her eyes scanned the fully displayed robe in front of her, then she placed her hand on the hem of the robe and touched it, it was amazing, material was very soft and felt like silk. Velena looked at her mom and dad ''It's perfect…'' she said. Then she remembered that it wasn't all that was in the box. She gently folded the robe back together and put it near on the table. In the moment she went to look for other things in the box she blushed. "Dear, I know you are not used to these things, but it's a common practice in human society to wear those'' her mom said and pointed towards the white silken bra and the same material white silken panties. ''They are called ''underwear'' or something like that'' she said. ''We draenei as you know are very open to our bodies and physics, but it seems that humans are somewhat more insecure about their… anyway'' she continued. ''Since you are going to leave for Stormwind, which is an Alliance capital and also the biggest city of human population, we have to obey their rules and traditions, that includes a proper use of clothing, so we don't get into trouble or any unnecessary attention.'' Velena took the bra and panties in her hand and observed them, they had the same silk pattern as her robe, except maybe panties was somewhat more soft on the inside, which made her confused. ''Velena, can you please put on your robe so we can see if everything is alright and we haven't made any mistake regarding sizing?'' her dads voice somewhat startled her and she just looked at him and smiled, while still visibly blushing. ''Of course!'' she said and took the robe and the underwear with her and went to her room. ''I cannot wait for her to put it on, she will be gorgeous!'' her mother said. ''Darling, she is already gorgeous, i just hope that it won't be too small or big for her.'' dad replied.

As Velena entered her room, she closed the doors and put the robe and the underwear on the bed and stared at them. Velena have heard about underwear and their purpose and that some races like elves and humans use them, but more she thought about it, more she felt herself somewhat heating up, she had no idea why, but the blush from her cheeks was not planning to go away. ''Well… here goes nothing'' she said and slid down her current robe and stepped out of it. Velena then gently folded it and put it on her bed. Then, she picked up the bra and observed it carefully. Fortunately for her, she remembered one of her classes about ''interesting and strange clothing'' around the world and figured out how the bra works. There was a small metallic clasp on both sides that she could connect with each other, resulting bra becoming one piece and undetachable. After testing it out couple of times, she finally unclasp it and went to the mirror. While looking on herself in the mirror, she put the bra on, making sure that both her breasts are folded into the caps and tried to clasp it close behind her back. Luckily enough, after mingling with her fingers for 10 seconds she managed to clasp it close. It felt weird, she was not used to have any clothing that would specifically hold her breasts in place, but she had to admit. This white silken bra looked very good on her and it started to feel pretty comfortable. She took few more glances on the mirror, and reached with her hands her bust and gently squeezed her breasts, it gave her funny feeling and she couldn't explain why she done it, but it didn't matter. It felt good and she blushed a bit, then turned around and went back to the bed. Now she took the white silken panties in her hands and observed them, she turned them around and looked for any other ''mechanism'' that she would have to understand, but fortunately for her, panties looked very basic and with no special use required, exception would be the strange small hole in the back, but she soon enough understood that it's because of her tail. Panties shape looked very common (thong) to her. With panties in hands she approached the mirror again and stared for a moment. Then, while staring at her image, she bent down and put one leg and then the other inside the holes of the panties and slid them up her waist, when tail was reached, she simply took it and gently put it inside the small hole, until it was fully through. She made sure that they were firmly on and it was a tight fit. To her surprise, it felt really good. If her breasts being restrained made her somewhat uncomfortable in the beginning, then panties truly felt amazing on her body, they were soft and smooth around her hips and they gave a very pleasant feeling between her legs. She turned around couple of times to observe herself in the mirror and stopped to take a longer look. Now, being naked, but with her new bra and panties on her, she had to admit to herself, it was looking very good, those humans can do few things right after all.

After looking at herself for some time, she slid one hand towards her panties and touched the fabric between her legs, it gave her a strange sensation, the fabric between her legs was very smooth and the way it touched her skin there nearly gave her chills. So she withdraw her hand and went back towards the bed. Velena felt that her body slowly calmed from the heat and went back to its original state, she started to have a clue on why this was going on, since she knew well enough what those parts of body was meant for and how the actual intercourse is done, it's just she viewed it as part of procreation and the producing of offspring, nothing else. Obviously draenei mind was different from human ones and therefore she didn't see it as something that can be abused and performed just for raw sex acts, she didn't understand the concept of it nor she cared. As she reached the bed, now the main event awaited, her beautiful silken, white mooncloth robe. She picked it up and returned to the mirror, it was gorgeous. Then she picked up the hem of the robe and slipped it on her head and down her body. It was a tight fit, but she still had spare room for moving her hands and legs without stretching the material. Robe ended just above her hooves, but when looking back into mirror, she realized that her body was truly put on display, her curves was very well visible which made her cheeks redden again, her bra held bust was gently pushing outwards the fabric of the robe, but without stretching it too much. At this moment she was thankful, that her breasts weren't any bigger, otherwise it would have been a very lewd sight. She stepped back from the mirror a bit to observe herself in full glory and she felt absolutely thrilled, she was indeed beautiful and that light blue gem just below her bust accompanied by the gold threaded angelic wings made her speechless. Suddenly she heard voice from the living room. ''Sweetheart, are you alright there? You've been in your room for good 20 minutes already." her mom called. ''Yes mom, I'm coming in a second!'' Velena shouted back. She took a final glance to the mirror and went out of the room to the living room.

Her mom and dad were sitting on the couch and chatting when she arrived. ''Well.. How do I look?" she asked. Mom and dad turned their heads and their mouths just hang open. ''What is anything wrong? Velena asked, slightly getting worried about their visual response. ''No… it's just… I have nothing to say… you are gorgeous… I ..'' her mom stammered out while her dad kept looking on his daughter and started to laugh. ''Now what did I tell you? Our daughter was already beautiful and gorgeous before that, did you expect anything else?'' He asked his wife, then stood up and went to his daughter. ''Velena, you never stop surprising us, I have no words to describe how happy I am to see my own daughter being grown up so beautiful, smart and perfect…'' he said as he took her hand, put it to his lips and gently kissed it. It resulted of Velena to giggle and slowly reddening. ''Thank you…'' she almost whispered, while looking on her dad.

Next day Velena spent home with her parents while preparing for the upcoming travel to Stormwind. She already had long conversation with her parents about all her plans and things that she would like to do there. At times it became slightly emotional, her mom wouldn't want her to go, while her dad was more acceptive and reminded his wife that she has reached adulthood and are free to decide what to do. It went back and forth, but in the end, it concluded on a positive note and they did a long and truthful hug.

Her ship was scheduled to depart the next morning and now there was only 1 night seperating her from the journey. As she ate her supper she went to her room and laid down. Her bag was ready, filled with some scrolls and her spell book, that she would carry with herself everywhere, it contained many useful spells and theories that would help her on her journey and amplify her healing spells. In addition to some spare robes, just in case.

As she laid in the bed she thought about how everything changes, that starting from tomorrow, she will start an adult life, away from home, parents and lifestyle. At some point, she started to feel uneasy and nervous, but then she throw those thoughts away and reminded herself that she is adult woman now and that she should act like one now and that gave her a morale boost. No doubt, she will miss her parents, but it's not a goodbye forever, eventually she will return home, she was confident about it.

Velena didn't even notice as she had drifted into sleep and the morning had came. When she got up, slightly dizzy, she realized that it was time. There was like 30 minutes left until ship would depart so she had to start moving. Just after she had gotten up from the bed, she heard knock on the door. ''Sweetheart? Ship will depart soon, are you still asleep?'' her mom said. ''No, no, I'm fine, I'm awake'' she replied to her mom, while still being somewhat clumsy around her room trying to understand what to do. ''Remember about your clothing dear'' her mom said and Velena heard her going away from doors. ''Right!'' Velena shouted out, more to herself than anyone else. She removed her robe that she was sleeping with and went straight to the box that she had received as a gift from her parents. She had put the underwear and mooncloth robe back there. Opening the box, she threw the clothes on her bed and immediately picked up bra and panties and went to the mirror. Without any hesitance, she put on her bra and managed to clasp it close only in 10 seconds, which was pretty good time, in her opinion, considering how little experience she had with those things. Then she put on her panties. Kinda messed around a bit there, since in the haste she had completely forgotten about her tail and it took her some time to calm herself down to put her tail in that hole so she can fully pull up her panties. After underwear was on, she took her beautiful robe and as before, took it under hem and pulled over her head. Everything was fitting as she remembered. Then she took her bag and went out of her room. She was surprised seeing her both parents already clothed and ready to go. ''Did you really think that we wouldn't accompany our wonderful daughter to the ship?'' her dad asked while having an honest and heartfelt smile. ''We don't have much time so we must be going, I brought some snacks so you won't have to leave with an empty stomach'' her mom said while showing her bag of chocolate cookies. Velena smiled and took the bag. ''Alright ladies, lets make haste, harbor is like 30 minutes away'' dad told them. ''But how are we going to get in time there then?'' Velena asked, slightly worried. ''Don't worry dear'' her dad smirked. ''30 minutes is by foot'' he said.''I've already arranged transport for us that will cut the time by half at least'' he said, while pointing outside. They all went outside and noticed 2 elekks (elephants by human standards).''Woah…'' Velena gasped. ''Come, give me your bag, I will put it on that one'' he said. ''Your mom is going to ride with the one that has your baggage. I will ride with you'' her dad said. Her mom was already climbing up on the elekk with the Velenas baggage and showed thumbs up that she was ready. Meanwhile, Velenas dad helped her to get on the elekk that they both will be riding and shortly climbed up behind his daughter and took the rope that steers elekk. Velena didn't mind, considering that she didn't have much experience in riding elekks and since time was everything now, she was happy that her dad took over and started riding them towards harbor.

They arrived with 10 minutes to spare. Velena took a glance and saw some of her classmates already boarding the ship, her dad meanwhile already jumped down the elekk and helped his daughter to climb down. ''Careful with the robes dear'' he said while smiling at her. ''I will dad, thank you'' she replied, while shyly smiling back. After her hooves was on the ground she stretched out her arms, noticing that her robe was flexible enough for that and that made her even more satisfied. Meanwhile her dad had helped her mom to get from the elekk and already returned to her with her bag. Her mom shortly joined them both and this was the moment.

They made one last group hug and mom went over to kiss her daughter on the forehead, shortly following by dad who did the same. Velena stood there, little bit petrified. ''Velena, be careful out there, I know you are a grown up woman now, but you will always be my daughter and I will love you as such'' her mom told her, her eyes appearing to be slightly watery. ''Velena will be fine'' her dad entered himself in the conversation. ''Velena is beautiful, strong and smart woman now, she can take care of herself, not to mention, she is very well educated in spells'' her dad continued. ''Yeah, in healing people mostly'' Velena cracked a small laugh. ''It's alright…'' her dad said.''We're already very happy about you and there is nothing else that you have to prove to us, take your time Velena, explore the world and we will always wait your return'' her dad finished his statement and leaned in to hug his daughter one more time and said ''Go now, ship will depart shortly''. Velena looked for a moment and said ''Thank you both, for being the best parents in the world! I love you!'' Velena shouted out. ''We love you too sweetheart'' her mom and dad nearly responded in unison. After that she turned around and ran to the ship, her bag wasn't that heavy therefore it didn't look that clumsy as she ran with it in her hand, but eventually she reached ship and boarded it. Then she put her bag down and went to the side of the ship and waved her hand towards her parents, they waved her back and she smiled. Shortly after that, ship started to move. She stared into horizon as ship went forward, after 10 minutes or so she looked back and her home land - Azuremyst Isle was barely visible.

''So this is it..'' she told to herself and went to the cabin. She was told that it takes 24 hours to reach Stormwind, so she settled down in her cabin, put the bag aside and sat down on the bed there, granted, it was too small for her, but it was possible to lay there and it was all that mattered. She spent her day mostly in the cabin, reading her spell book, adding some short captions, comments about her plans and feelings. Occasionally she went outside on the deck, to breath some fresh sea air and have some small chats with other passengers. Sun slowly started to sink and she knew that it's time to get some sleep, since she will arrive in the Stormwind in early morning. She went back into her cabin, pulling of her robe and gently folding it into bag, in the moment she touched her bra, she had a moment of thought and decided to leave her underwear on, considering that she is entering human society so she should get used to these things. With that she laid down on the bed with only in her bra and panties(or at least tried to) and drifted to sleep.

Bell noises awakened her. Velena slowly opened her eyes and looked around, she was in her cabin, sitting on the side of the bed she yawned and stretched out her arms. ''We have arrived in Stormwind! Get ready to disembark!" ship captain shouted out. "Oh, so we are here!'' Velena excitedly said to herself and stood up from the bed. ''Ouch…'' she had completely forgotten about her height and somewhat hit her horns on the ships ceiling. ''I have to be careful with that..'' she said while slowly rubbing them. She went to her bag and pulled out her beautiful mooncloth robe, she slipped it on with some trouble, since there wasn't much space to maneuver and she had no access to mirror, that she was so used to. But nevertheless, she got it on and straightened it with her hands so there was no wrinkles on the smooth garment. After that she picked up her bag and went up on the deck. She noticed that some of the passengers had already departed. ''I guess this is what happens when you are a heavy sleeper.'' she mumbled to herself and left the ship. As she was walking on the harbor, she couldn't help but feel amazed about the enormous city that was Stormwind. Huge stone built watch towers, lines of canons, that were aimed at the sea, in case of attacks she guessed. She was big, but even for her height, city looked absolutely massive and greatly dwarfed her physique. As she went up the long stone stairs ''Hello there, miss?'' she heard someone shouted in her direction. She looked on the side and there was a human, dressed in a white robe with a cape, that rested on his shoulders at the moment. She looked at him with a gesture of her finger towards her chest. He nodded. ''Come to me, I suppose you are one of the new priests that arrived from Exodar?'' the robed man asked her while she stood still. ''Yeah, I guess… she said'' while eying him up and down. After that she closed the distance between them and stood like 1 meter away. She absolutely dwarfed him, with her height of 230 cm (7'5''), his head barely reached the level under her impressive bust. He must have been around 175cm (5'8'') she thought. ''Well, you are one big lady I have to say'' he laughed out a bit, while scanning her. He had to admit, she was very beautiful and gorgeous with that dress, it even started to give him dirty thoughts, but he pushed them away immediately, since he was priest himself and it was forbidden to have thoughts like that. ''Yeah, my people are quite large in comparison to humans'' she said, while also being intrigued by seeing this human close up. ''Anyway, my name is Arthur, I'm discipline priest from Stormwind'' he said while reaching with his hand for a handshake. ''Velena, holy priest from Exodar'' she replied and made a handshake with the man. Her hand was bigger than humans, but she tried as best as she can to not make him feel embarrassed. ''I was sent here from cathedral to meet the newcomers, please follow me, council is awaiting your arrival'' he said and motioned her to follow him.

They walked for a minute and Arthur said ''Don't worry, it's not far from here, Stormwind is huge city, in fact take a look'' and pointed on the sky in front of them. Velena looked up and saw sharp spire that was above any other house. ''That is the cathedral'' he said and smiled. ''I see'' she said and smiled back. As they walked, some humans passed them, she was definitely turning eyes, some women walked by with their mouths hanging open in amazement, when guys were visibly disrobing her with their eyes, she didn't care about those stares, as her main goal was to reach cathedral and meet the one of the best priests out there. ''Don't mind that'' she heard Arthur speak beside her. "We are multicultural city, but we don't get to see draenei race every day, so pardon my societies obsessive interest" he said. ''It's alright, I don't mind that'' she replied. ''After all, I'm very unusual for humans to see and the same I can say about you, I've only read about humans and seen drawings, haven't met anyone since today, so I completely understand it'' she said and smiled to Arthur. ''I'm glad to hear that'' Arthur replied and they continued along the road.

''Alright, we have arrived'' Arthur said. Velena looked around and gasped in amazement. They were standing in the front yard of cathedral and it looked wonderful. There were several people around, most of them she recognized to be priests and apprentices, and even from different races. She recognized that the absolute smallest guys were gnomes, when slightly larger and bearded were dwarfs, then she spotted a night elf, sitting on the bench with human and having a chat. ''And this is the grand cathedral itself'' Arthur pointed to the massive building. It was indeed massive, even Velena stood there and couldn't avert her eyes from it, it was truly huge. ''We better go inside, the event is about to begin'' he said, and they both went inside. As Velena entered the main hall she looked around in amazement, it was truly majestic sight of stone columns and beautifully colored glass that let the sun light through. There were long benches on both sides of the hall and most of them were already occupied with variety of priests and priestesses, some were chatting with each other, some sat in peace and waited for the event to begin. Similar to the view outside, hall was filled with different races, but to her surprise, she also noticed a slender blood elf woman, dressed in similar garbs as everyone else, but with some red accents to it, it reminded her of Horde colors. Arthur noticed Velenas stare and said ''Ah, don't worry about her, she is one of the ambassadors from Horde, you see… Horde and we - Alliance are definitely not on good terms, but then again, we are not at war in the moment as well. Both leaders and higher ups of the factions have decided that we have bigger problems to worry about, like the Legion, that has infested our lands, so they have made something like a Non-Agression-Pact, that forbids any violent aggression towards the opposite faction, those who break this pact, which happen time to time, are getting punished. Depending on the deed, it can be a jail time or even death penalty.'' Velena looked on Arthur for a moment ''That's strange, but then again, my knowledge of the politics are very limited, I haven't traveled a lot and all I was thought was that Horde are our enemies'' she said. ''True, but sometimes it's very complicated and there are no such things as black or white, everything has shades of it'' Arthur replied while smiling back. Velena smiled and went to the unoccupied bench to sit down, carefully adjusting her robe beforehand. ''I hope you don't mind?'' Arthur asked her, before motioning that he would like to sit next to her. ''Of course, no problem'''she replied. ''Ah, it's about to begin'' Arthur said and looked forward to the pedestal.

Velena had an interesting time, event was going on for about an hour. She heard different speakers, everyone of them, she knew for a fact, were at least of a rank High Priest. They congratulated everyone for passing their exams and told few stories, some from their personal experience and the view of Alliance and how to move forward. Active duty was also mentioned, considering the huge threat that was Legion and that new people would always be useful to attend to those who are already fighting in front lines. Velena wasn't too keen on that though, she wanted knowledge and being able to travel above everything else, and thankfully for her, one such event would soon take place.

Velena heard, that there is a small village called - Lakeshire. It was located East from Stormwind city in Redridge Mountains and only 2 days away, if travelling by foot. The idea was that she could go there and share her experience with the young apprentices that were just starting to pursue the ways of magic. Thought excited her, it wasn't that long ago, when she was just an apprentice herself, but now she would fill in the role of a teacher even. It made her feel very important.

Just as she left the cathedral, Arthur approached her ''So, I noticed that you've been interested into travelling to Lakeshire'' he said. ''Oh.. Yeah. I could finally unite both of my cravings, one being education the other travel'' she replied and was still visibly excited. ''I wish I could accompany you, but I have some unfinished jobs here in Stormwind'' he said, slightly sad. ''But, if you want to go, you would need transport, I mean you cannot pull that bag with you all the time'' Velena thought for a moment and nodded. ''True, I believe you humans use horses for transport and riding, right? She asked. ''That would be correct, but with all honesty, even though you are very beautiful looking lady, you are also quite big and I doubt that horse would be able to carry you and the baggage in the same time'' Arthur said, while slightly blushing. ''Oh, thank you for compliment'' Velena replied. ''But I suppose you are right, in that case I will use horse just to carry my bag, in fact, I want to enjoy this journey so going by foot would be no problem to me'' she continued. ''It's alright if you want it that way'' Arthur responded. ''But there is one more thing…'' He said looking slightly worried. ''Even though, Elwynn Forest is part of Alliance territory and reasonably guarded, I've still heard rumors about some bandits wandering around, bullying farmers stealing cattle etc.'' Velena let the information sink in and said. ''I really appreciate your concern over me, but I'm a big woman as you can see and I doubt that any human could do me any harm'' she said ''Of course, if they are around your size I mean'' she added. ''But please, don't get offended Arthur, I really appreciate you caring about my well being'' she felt like she had to add that last thing. ''It's alright, none taken'' he responded. ''But I do insist, that you get accompanied by guards, we as priests work very closely with military department and I'm sure that we will be able to arrange 2 security guards with you, with no extra cost.'' he finished. ''Alright, Arthur… I trust you that you know these things better than I do, I'm not that familiar with human society yet and I believe that your concerns are sincere'' she sighed. ''I will take security with me''.

Few hours later, Velena and Arthur had went to the High priest - Jackson, who was representative of priests in military department and after some paperwork, arranged security for Velena.

''Miss Velena, please sign here and here…'' Jackson said. ''Alright, I think I understand your needs and your plan of action, but let me repeat just to be sure''. ''Of course'' Velena replied.

''You will need security to accompany you from Stormwind city to Lakeshire in Redridge Mountains. Trip will take 2 days by foot, at night you will stop and make camp to rest. In the morning your trip will continue and approximately in the evening you will reach Lakeshire.''

''That would be right'' she responded. ''Alright, I will give you 2 security guards, both are experienced and ready for combat, you and they both will have a horse that will be used to carry their equipment and tools necessary for camp, keep in mind, that they will be on duty and therefore don't expect them to be keen on chatting, of course, if you need anything - they will respond formally, is that clear so far? Jackson asked. ''Yes, so far it is clear, sir'' she responded.

''Security expenses will be paid for you, but I'm sure that Arthur already informed you on that''. Jackson said while moving out of the room. Velena and Arthur looked at each other, not knowing what to do next, but before any of them decided to speak, Jackson returned, followed by 2 human soldiers.

''You will be accompanied by paladin - Rachel and warrior - Braun" Jackson said and both soldiers went in front of Velena and bowed. ''Emm.. Pleasure to meet you..'' Velena stammered out, slightly taken back by the situation and with no clue on how to react. ''So it is settled then, Both soldiers are ready, paperwork is done, you are free to depart on your trip'' said Jackson and went back to sit on his chair. ''Thank you, high priest Jackson'' Velena said and Jackson nodded his head.

As they left the building, Velena noticed that both her guardians had already readied their horses and awaited her orders. The she felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around. ''Velena, I wish you a happy trip and be safe'' said Arthur who somewhat looked nervous or perhaps even shy. ''Thank you for the kind words and helping me'' Velena responded and gently hugged the human. Arthur wasn't expecting that, but he wasn't complaining either, it felt good to have her against his skin and it made him smile and blush at the same time. They broke the embrace and Arthur said ''Carry on then, may the light be with you sister'' he said and waved his hand. ''I will see you later'' she responded with the same gesture and smiling.

As she approached her own horse to double check if everything was in place, she heard Rachel speak ''What will be your orders my lady?". Velena was taken aback by the question and remembered that she was their ''boss'' in a way now. ''Oh, let's move out then, to the Lakeshire'' she said.

After an hour they had reached Goldshire, small village outside Stormwind, her guards had gathered water and some extra food just in case and they all continued their trip to the east.

They kept steady pace for few more hours, looking at sun, by Velenas approximations they were reaching evening, so it won't be that long before they have to make a camp and take a break.

As she walked, she glanced over her 2 security guards. Rachel looked very short to her, but then again, all humans looked small in her comparison. In the end, Rachel had an average height for human female, being about 168cm (5'5'') tall, while her male counterpart was better built and although still a lot smaller than Velena herself, she definitely could say that Braun was at least taller than the Arthur guy. Braun could be about 185cm (6'1'') tall. They both were wearing their full body armor, but without helmets, that gave her the ability to observe their looks. Rachel was with straight blonde hair that ended at her shoulders, her face looked very feminine and cute. Braun on the other hand looked like a seasonal warrior, which he probably have been she thought. He had bald head and rough, black beard, but he didn't look old though, more leaning towards experience than age. And he was muscular, she was sure about that.

After two more hours of steady walking, she heard Braun speak for the first time ''My lady, sun will soon fall, we should make a camp now, before it gets too dark to see anything''. Velena looked at Braun and nodded. ''I guess you are right, lets make a camp then''.

While Rachel wandered off the road to collect wood for fireplace, Braun had finished setting up all 3 tents. Velena walked few meters away from camp and stretched out her arms. This trip had exhausted her little bit and she couldn't wait to get to her tent and sleep. As she walked back she took a deep inhale of the fresh forest air and it felt really wonderful. No chemicals, no forges, just pure nature.

Rachel returned after 10 minutes and it was really about the time, sun was almost gone and they managed to start a fireplace just in time.

They ate for a bit, drunk some water, had some small conversations, about what food they like the most or which territories are the best looking and with the most pure air.

After that, they both informed Velena that they plan to sleep for 8 hours to not miss the schedule, and they will do it on shifts, meaning that 4 hours will Rachel, while the other 4 Braun. Obviously this didn't relate to Velena, so she could have a nice sleep.

Velena then went to her tent and settled on the comfy ground on her front, she took her spell book and started reading.

Meanwhile, about 100 meters away, they were being watched. ''So, what do you think?'' asked hooded person to the other one. ''I think, that this is a good catch and we should inform Sharp about it.". The other person replied. ''Will do, you stay here and keep observing the situation'' I will get to the leader.

He ran through the forest for 5 minutes before finally reaching, seemingly abandoned house, he reached doors and did 1 slow and 2 fast knocks twice. After that he went inside. ''Jake, what news did you bring?'' Sharp asked him, while sitting in the couch and funny enough, sharpening his dagger without even looking at him. ''Boss, me and Dan were patrolling this area to look for some merchants, but I think we found something more interesting'' Jake said. Sharp finished sharpening his dagger and stood up, turning his full attention to Jake and putting his blade beside his belt. ''Go on'' Sharp said and folded his arms on his chest. Guy was massive, not in terms of height, which was still an impressive 186cm (6'1''), but his physique screamed - pain. His body was full of muscles and biceps looked that they could crash anyones head.

Jake somewhat getting intimidated by the sight, struggled to keep his tone steady ''Yes.. Sir..em.. We found an interesting escort. There were 2 Alliance troops, from sight one was paladin the other warrior, but they were escorting one strangely looking being, it had light blue color but it was huge, at least 2 meters high, also it had horns and legs looked to be of some sort animal, perhaps goat. But that strange being was dressed in white mooncloth robes with light blue gem and golden colored threads… it looked rich…'' Jake managed to stammer everything out. After Jakes stressed out statement, Sharp rubbed his beard while starting to smile. Jake started to worry, thinking that Sharp would think that he is just messing with him and is about to beat the living shit out of him. But before he managed to let out a single sound, Sharp spoke. ''The being you were trying to describe is called draenei. They are some kind of alien freaks arriving from other planet to side with Alliance. I have seen only few in my life, I would gladly find out more about them.'' Sharp said. Just before Jake was about to speak, Sharp continued ''Now, regarding riches, perhaps there are really something there that we could have use for, Alliance armor always sells well and if that robe you told me really look that expensive, then perhaps we can get a buck on it as well.''

Jaked looked at Sharp and calmed down a bit, looks like he wont be a punching bag today. ''How far are they?'' Sharp immediately asked. ''About 1 km away sir… it looks like they have made camp and gonna stay there for the rest of the night''. Jake said.

Sharp went back in the room and took some potions with him, then he went back to Jake ''Lead the way!'' he said. ''Yes sir!'' Jake responded and ran back to the Dan.

After 5 minutes they reached Dan. Dan looked back on both of them and bowed to Sharp ''Sir?'' he said. ''Whatever, report'' Sharp said and Dan turned back to look at the camp site.

Nothing else have changed since the time they set up the camp, Jake probably already told you about the 2 guards and 1 strange being'' Sharp interjected himself in ''draenei''. ''Ok sir, draenei'' Dan continued. ''All I can say is that it seems that draenei are in the tent, while both guards are on shifts.'' ''So, basically we have to deal with 1 aware target at the time'' Sharp said. ''It looks like that'' Dan commented. Sharp pulled out his dagger and coated it in strange vial, receiving questioning looks from his comrades. ''It's a sedative, when coming in contact with skin, knocks you unconscious'' Sharp said. With that said, Dan looked to the Sharp and spoke''there is one more thing, sir''Sharp looked back at him while holding his dagger ''And that would be?' he asked. ''It looks like one of the guards and draenei are females…'' Dan stammered out. ''And your point is?'' Sharp asked and starting to think that his comrades are becoming soft. ''Can.. Can we have the females as our bounty? Dan stammered out. Sharp cracked a laugh ''I suppose.. but!'' Sharp commented. ''Leave draenei to me, you can have the guard'' Sharp noted and somewhat looked more intimidating than usual while saying that. Both guys rapidly nodded their heads, they knew better than to mess with Sharps bounty.

After few minutes, they all were ready for the attack. ''How long until sunrise?'' Sharp asked. ''About 5 hours sir'' Jake replied. ''Let's start moving then'' Sharp commanded.

Velena had been reading for 2 hours and finally decided that its time to get some sleep. She put her book nearby fell asleep. Suddenly she was awakened by a scream ''We are under attack!'' it was Rachel, few moments later she heard metal colliding, it was serious. Panic started to overwhelm her but she gathered up her courage and opened up her tent to look what was happening. After all, she was a healer and now was perfect opportunity to help out her allies. She crawled out and saw Rachel and Braun fighting with opponents. She started to use her spells to boost their fighting abilities and it helped, they were starting to get the upperhand, before she heard someone from them shout ''Sharp, take out that blue bitch, we can't go like this any longer'' she suddenly became paranoid, because it was clear that they weren't talking to each other, there had to be 3rd attacker. Before she had time to understand what was going on, she heard scream from Rachel at her direction ''Velena, behind you!'' but before she could turn, she felt her world spinning and the next thing she noticed was that she had hit the ground and everything started to become blurry and sound slightly less audible. She must have been hit in the head, was her last thoughts before it went to complete darkness.

Velenas head hurt, it felt like a bucket. Slowly she started to regain consciousness, pitch black started to turn into blurry, sound also became more audible. After a while, she felt sore pain in both of her wrists ''what…?'' she barely whispered to herself while trying to move them but realizing that her movement was very limited, she had been chained with her arms above her head, after that kicked in, she immediately tried to move her legs and found them to be in similar situation, she had chains on both of her legs just above the hooves, she could move them around only by few inches. She became more aware of the situation and started to panic, trying to set herself free, by trying to jerk her body and break the chains from her wrists and legs, resulting in loud metallic noises. After 1 minute of her desperate attempts of escape she heard doors open and footsteps coming downstairs, immediately she halted her actions and awaited, fear and panic surged through her, not knowing what to expect.

She started to notice dark silhouette that moved closer to her from the darkness, obviously enjoying its time and without a hurry, that just made it even more fearful. Then it fully appeared before her, it was human, very intimidating looking human, he was very muscular and his face told the story for him on its own. She looked at him and started to tremble slightly, even though she was still a good head taller than him, his face looked of something, that wouldn't have a problem to kill anyone, not even having second thoughts. ''Wonderful, I see you are finally awake'' he said, in surprisingly diplomatic tone. That somewhat calmed Velena, but she was still afraid through her bones and after few moments managed to stammer out ''Wh..Why am I here..? I'm part of Alliance we.. we are in the same faction and..'' then she became somewhat louder remembering ''and what happened to my?!''. ''Companions?'' Sharp finished her sentence for her. She looked at him with an expression that confirmed her question. ''Well, unfortunately, male didn't make it,but female…'' he paused for a moment before looked Velena in the eyes, with slight smirk ''Let's just say… she is busy right now'' he finished. Before Velena had time to respond ''If I were you, I would worry about my own situation right now'' he added.

''Please..'' she begged. ''Don't hurt her, she hasn't done anything wrong''. ''No, of course she hasn't. Nothing personal, we are just doing our job'' he replied. ''What job? She became more brave and irritated by his comments. ''Why am I even here?! We are on the same side!'' she nearly shouted out with audible panic in her voice.

''That's where you are wrong, my lady'' he added the 2nd part of sentence with slight smirk on his lips. ''By the way, how rude of me'' he said and lightly made a mocking bow to her saying ''My name is Sharp''. ''May I have the honors of hearing yours, my lady?'' he continued with the same mocking tone. Velena would have been flattered, if it wasn't said in these kind of circumstances. ''Ve..Velena'' she stammered out. ''Pleasure to meet you'' he responded with the same smirk. Velena just kept looking at him, not knowing what to expect next, then she saw his smirk disappear and the same serious face returned. ''Now, regarding your statement about being on the same side...'' he said while starting to walk slowly back and forth in the small basement where she has been held. Then he stopped and looked in her eyes ''I'm not part of Alliance nor Horde, in fact, I'm not part of any group or faction, I'm not serving anyone and no one is boss to me'' he added before started his walking again. ''I'm on my own'' he concluded while looking at her.

''Then what do you want from me...?'' Velena asked, with slight sadness and fear in her voice. ''Now that's what I want to talk with you about'' Sharp replied and walked closer to her, now standing only 1 meter away. ''You see…'' he started to speak. ''You have quite beautiful dress on you, which definitely cost a lot of gold, which means…'' he continued. ''That you must be of rich family and therefore very useful to us''. ''Wha..what do you mean..?'' she stammered out, starting to feel more worried and afraid. ''Well, since we are not part of any faction or group, but our own, we need to feed ourselves somehow and as you know…'' he continued. ''We don't get paid salary, therefore our bounty is what we manage to catch.'' ''And with you, we could get some nice amount of gold for you, set you free'' he finished. Velena looked terrified now, because she know for a fact, that her parents are not rich, they were average in terms of wealth, the robe they gave her as a gift, was probably been planned for a long time and her mom and dad were working hard, to afford it for her as her graduation present.

''No.. You've misunderstood' she stammered out. ''It was a gift from my parents for finishing school and entering adulthood.. We are not rich..'' she finished with saddened voice.

Sharp looked at her for a moment, and felt anger and disappointment starting to burn in him, so gold was out of the window and they would get nothing from her.

''If that's so'' he started to speak, now visibly having disappointment in his face, ''then where were you going?!'' he nearly shouted at her. Velena got frightened by his sudden and harsh tone and felt her heart to start beating faster. ''I.. I'm.. holy priestess, I was going to Lakeshire in Redridge Mountains to share my.. My experience with other apprentices and teach them'' she said, while looking on the ground.

''So basically, you are a worthless?'' he spat out. She refused to answer and kept looking on the ground, feeling that it will get worse.

Sharp started to march back and forth again, now in more steady pace and looking very concerned about his options. Velena took a quick glance at him, but shortly after returned her gaze to the floor, feeling more nervous with each second. He marched for some time then stopped and looked at her. She noticed that he had stopped and dared to take a glance at him, but immediately averted it and felt cold sweats pouring out. He had very sadistic smile and she knew that it won't be anything good for her.

Slowly he started to approach her ''You know… perhaps you can be useful to me.. In a way'' he added as he closed the distance. Now he was standing very close, like 20 cm away from her. Much closer than it would be deemed appropriate. As he stood there, he fully scanned her body, she did look gorgeous and she was quite big, he noticed that his eyes were on the level of just above her bust. This situation left Velena intimidated and uncomfortable she could no longer look on the ground, because then she would have a straight eye contact with him, instead she turned her head to the side and due to stress, she started to breath heavily.

He leaned little bit closer and gently took a strand of her hair in his hand and took a light whiff. Velena tensed, but refused to respond nor look.

''Mmm.. You smell nice'' he said, with a perverted smile on his face. After that, he let go of her hair and with his left hand gently touched her horn. ''Interesting…'' he murmured more to himself than anyone else. Then he gently touched her face and she tensed again, slightly biting her lip in disgust. ''So smooth…'' he whispered. Then he withdraw his hand and stepped back little but, but still being uncomfortably close to her.

She felt that he had moved little bit further away and gathered courage to look at him, now she was staring in his eyes, with worried expression that just begged to let her go.

While looking in her eyes he said ''You know… I'm a simple man'' as he talked he put his left hand on her robe covered hip and gently massaged it ''I have my needs'' he continued, while sliding his hand lower, reaching her backside and gently squeezing her robe covered butt cheek. Velena made a light gasp and turned her head away again, not being able to look at him anymore. Then he withdraw his hand again and she thought it was over, but immediately heard metallic noise and tensed again. Sharp had pulled out his dagger. Velena closed her eyes tight shut and expected the worst. But nearly jumped when she felt the cold, dull side of the blade against her face cheek. Now she was terrified and started to tremble. He slowly slid his blade down her cheek to her neck. ''Please… no…'' she whispered with her lips trembling, being on the verge of crying.

''Shhh….'' he whispered, while sliding his blade lower and reaching her mooncloth covered bust. She tensed and become nearly petrified, when she felt his blade pierce the fabric between her breasts, not deep enough to reach skin. He made a slow cut downwards, creating a 15 cm long slit. She started to breath more rapidly. Then he removed the dagger and put it behind his belt in trousers. After that he put his both hands fingers in the slit and pried open the fabric. ''Ahh!...'' Velena gasped and got jerked from the motion of his strong hands ripping the fabric open like it was nothing. ''Please… don't…'' she whimpered barely audible, tears started to drip from her eyes.

Sharp couldn't help but feel extremely aroused by the sight. ''I had no clue that your people wear these things.'' he said in amusement and barely able to contain himself. There she was, chained to the wall, in her white, silken mooncloth robe, with her chest area being ripped open with 2 beautiful light blue breasts being contained in pure white silk bra. He leaned between her breasts and inhaled her scent, after that, he put his lips on the skin and made a slow lick in arc around her left breast. Velena whimpered louder when his tongue licked her. ''Mmm… slightly salty'' he said, while reaching for his dagger again. ''Let's give them fresh air, don't you think?'' he said smirking. He took his dagger and cut the bra in the middle, exposing her breasts to the thick basement air. ''Ņow that's what I'm talking about'' he said while pulling the bra fabric aside from her breasts. Her nipples were proportional to her boobs, not being strange in any way, even though she wasn't that big for a draenei, Sharp could barely take hold of each breast, but they fit perfectly in his rough hands. She gasped through whimpers as he took hold of her breasts. Sharp wasn't gentle anymore, he enjoyed kneading her breasts and pulling at them, pinching her nipples with his fingers, resulting Velena to cry out in pain. Then he stopped and removed his hands. ''Hmm. Now it's time to return in childhood'' he said fulfilled with lust and leaned in to suck on her left nipple. Velena cried out, it was painful, this man was far from gentle and the way he molested her breast, left no place for a pleasure. ''Give me that milk mommy'' he mumbled while sucking and biting her nipple, not hard enough to draw blood or do any permanent damage, but hard enough to give Velena enormous amount of pain. Velena cringed at his perverted comment and could barely stand the pain he was inflicting on her.

After 1 minute of pure torture, he extracted his mouth from her breast, just after giving one last, quick lick over her nipple. ''Oh well, I suppose your kind works similar to ours, if you are not pregnant or with child already, you don't produce milk'' he said while sounding disappointed.

Velena was covered in cold sweats, her breathing was rapid and face wet from tears. She still refused to look a this savage, this pathetic excuse of human being.

''Hmm, but maybe you can still give me some honey'' he said and kneeled before her.

Suddenly her eyes popped open and she screamed ''NO, PLEASE, DON'T!'' she started to jerk violently in her chains making it harder for him to do anything to her, she was going wild, tears was starting to flow from her eyes again.

*whack* she stopped her struggling, hanging limp in the chains that held her wrists. Sharp had gotten up and slapped her hard on her face. Her upper lip was slightly busted open, little amount of dark blue blood had appeared.

Then he firmly put his right hand around her neck and looked her in the eyes ''Don't move or I will kill you!'' his stare was piercing through her soul, her lips started to tremble, giving slight nod with her head, she turned it to side again, not being able to witness this humiliation any longer.

Sharp released the grip and kneeled back down. He saw 2 strange hooves sticking out under the hem of the robe. He touched her right hoof with his bare hands, feeling the texture and form of it. It really reminded him of feet that horses and goats have. He slid the dress further up and saw the calve of her leg, it looked very strange, it looked very smooth, like recently shaven female leg, but the form was odd. Draenei definitely had different type of bones there than humans, he thought to himself.

After he had finished his scientific examination, he felt his mind getting filled with perverted thoughts again. He leaned in and made a slow, long lick from the bottom of her calve to her knee. Velena tensed as she felt his lips and felt utterly disgusted by this act, she was about to push her leg away, but remembered what would happen then, and just bit on her lip instead to help her withstand this humiliation.

After he licked her leg for good 1 minute he stopped and stood up. Taking grip on her jaw and forcibly turning her head to meet his eyes ''Listen, if you are going to be a good girl from now, I might not kill you in the end, understand?'' he asked her while staring in her eyes. Velena was looking at him with teary, red eyes and nodded ''yes…'' she whispered, so silently that Sharp could barely hear it.

''Good'' he said and let go of her, returning to his knees. As he went down, Velena automatically turned to look away again, whimpering and preparing for what is about to come.

Sharp put both of his hands on each of her hooves and slowly began to slide up her legs, lifting up her robe in the process. Velena started to have her heart beating faster and feeling herself in cold sweats again.

As Sharp had passed her knees, he stopped there and admired the sight, it looked like that above her knees the physique was the same as of any human female and it started to turn him on even more. He couldn't take it anymore and pushed her robe to her waist level. For a moment he felt like in different dimension, he was mesmerized by the beautiful sight in front of him, while he heard Velenas whimpers somewhere far away echoing in his head.

Beautiful, thick and bulky with muscle, 2 light blue colored legs that were jointed together in her big, childbearing hips and covered by silken, white panties.

He looked for a moment and dove in, pressing his face in the panties and deeply inhaling her scent.

Velena let out a choking cry and bucked against the wall. Sharp was too busy to notice it, while being intoxicated by her scent. He was one perverted fuck and he couldn't get enough of it. Her scent was mix of sweat, womanly musk and something else that he couldn't figure out, but it was driving him crazy.

He continued to sniff and rub his face in her panties for good 1 minute, while Velena was crying out in embarrassment and humiliation. After he was done, he stood up and took Velenas head in both hands and mashed his lips with hers. She was shocked by the sudden move and couldn't do anything, before she even understood what was going on, he withdraw from her mouth, leaving her in shock and observing, how her chest was lifting while breathing hard.

Seemingly still turned on and filled with lust he spoke ''Velena, I will tell you what now is going to happen'' he said while staring in her eyes, and she was looking back at him. ''I'm going to remove your restraints and you are going to get on all fours over there", he motioned at the soft cushions that were nearby on the floor. Velena kept looking at him with unreadable expression, right now she was drenched in cold sweat, her hair and robe were messed up, her chest was wide open and her boobs were hanging down a bit, obeying the gravity. Her lip was still looking sore from the slap she had received, but the blood had dried out at least. She was probably at the state of shock, but it wasn't for certain.

''And then, I'm going to fuck you.'' he continued. ''Be a good girl and I will let you go after I'm done with you'' as he spoke, her expression hasn't changed a bit, he had no idea what was going on in her head, but he didn't care about it, right now there was only one thing in his mind - to mount her.

''Understand?'' he asked while looking at her, as he went closer to her ''No funny businesses'' he continued as he was pulling the key from his pocket and leaning over to unlock her arms. ''Or it will end badly for you'' he continued as he undone her arms and she simply laid them down her sides, looking very obedient and defeated. Then he kneeled down to unlock her hooves, one hoof was free, shortly following by the other one. ''Ok, so get down th'' as he was saying that and starting to get up, she hit his head with her knee and with all her mass pushed him against the wall ''Fucking bitch!'' he spat at her.

He was big man, but her draenei figure was not something to take lightly, with her strong leg muscles and big frame, towering him over by 50 cm. He was crushed in the opposite wall.

She had no idea how she managed to do that, but it was obviously due to adrenaline rush that she had received. Now she saw her chance to escape, she heard how her own hooves were hitting the ground and she ran passed him and towards the stairs that went to the main floor, but as she had passed the human ''AAAHHHH!'' she screeched in horrible pain. Sharp had managed to grasp her tail while she had ran passed him and started to pull her back towards him with his massive biceps ''Oh no, you bitch, we ain't done yet!'' he screamed with anger in his voice as he was holding on her tail. As Sharp had her dragged back, she turned and tried to hit him with her right elbow, which barely, but still, he managed to dodge, immediately he retaliated with a punch of his own and hit her right on the right side of her head. Velena went limp and dropped like a sack of potatoes on her left side on the ground, she was out cold.

Sharp stood above her, now it was his time to breath heavily. He tried to understand what just happened. And after a while the same anger and lust returned in his eyes. ''Alright bitch, you want to play rough?!'' he shouted at her unconscious form while messing around with his trouser belt. ''I don't mind it!'' he shouted, as he had managed to remove his belt and pulling off his trousers. ''I don't mind at all'' he continued, now in more calm voice, as he had removed his trousers completely and stood waist naked above her. ''Spread your legs you blue whore'' he said it out more like a statement than order, as he turned her on her back by pushing with his leg, knowing well enough that she was out cold. Then he kneeled down and took both of her legs in his hands and pulled her closer to him, while spreading them, so he ended up between. He took the hem of her robe and pulled it over her waist.

Sharp felt himself nearly boiling with lust, there he was, between her beautiful, long, light blue legs, in those white silk panties.

He took hold of back of her knees and pulled them up to her shoulders, then he dove in again her panties, this time licking the fabric and feeling the familiar taste entering his brain.

Velenas body was like jelly, she was still out cold, but he didn't care. After minute of licking and tasting her through the fabric of panties, he leaned in and put his fingers on her neck. He heard pulse. ''Good, so you are not dead yet'' he said and returned his attention to her waist.

''Now, let's see what you are hiding under them'' he said, with an excited tone in his voice. He pulled out his dagger from the discarded trousers and sliced them open. As her panties fell on the ground, he put the dagger beside him. Again, taking hold of her legs and pushing them to her shoulders.

''Now now now…" he said excited, "so carpet does match the grapes?'' with smirk on his face.

She had a decent amount of white, soft hair in V shape on her pelvis area. Under that, he noticed tight slit with dark blue lips, lucky for him, there was no hair there. Must be a draenei thing, he thought. He bent over and sniffed her vagina, the smell drove him crazy, it was the same womanly musk, but more concentrated, also there was that other thing, which he still had no idea what it was or how to describe it, but he was sure that it was something to do that she is draenei.

Then he put his tongue on the downside of her slit and very slowly, but firmly made full lick upwards until her clit. Taste was out of this world, literally and figuratively. After that, he carefully slid his index finger into her found out that she was not that tight and worst of all - she was quite dry. But it didn't surprised him, after all, she was not willing and considering her big size, males of her race probably are walking around with horse sized dicks, which made him insecure for a moment, but then his perverted thoughts returned and he couldn't wait to try this draenei out. It was very taboo and that turned him on, after all, how many humans can brag that they have fucked a draenei? Probably close to 0.

''Alright sweetheart, it seems I need to help you lube up, if you are so reluctant in helping as both" he smiled and dove inside her vagina. He spent good 10 minutes in tasting and licking her vagina, inside out. Basically he was eating her out.

After 10 minutes, he pushed two of his fingers inside her, feeling slightly better pressure and it seemed that her natural lubrication had helped him as well.

''So, the main event'' he said and lined his dick with her entrance. It looked very weird at first. By looking on their size differences, it looked like someone with penis way under average, would attempt to have sex with decent sized woman, however, he had size of 15 cm, which was normal size for a human and his girth was good too. As he pushed inside - it felt very comfortable and warm, texture was very similar to human females, but the major difference was obviously the width. She wasn't nearly as tight as girls he had slept with before, but at the same time, her walls still held him inside her firmly, which let him build up the pressure and therefore gain pleasure. As he pushed in first 10 cm he felt that something didn't allow him to push further.

''But of course!'' he said in excitement. ''Let me take your cherry then!'' and he started violently thrusting into her, attempting to break her hymen. With each strong thrust she slid away on the ground so he was forced to hold her legs to himself, otherwise she would slide away because of his hammering.

''For fucks sake, pop for once!" he gasped, while having all his forehead in sweat and hammering in and out of her.

After few more thrusts he felt himself slide deeper in her and their pelvises connected.

''Finally…'' he moaned and took some time to regulate his breathing.

After he had managed to calm down from the rapid thrusting he took a look and saw dark blue blood slowly dripping out of her abused vagina.

''Ah.. He said'' while smirking. ''Let me congratulate you for entering in adulthood, by human traditions'' he mocked her.

''Now, it's time to see, how compatible we really are'' he said and started thrusting harder in her.

As her hymen was finally broken, he gained more pleasure of being able to slide in and out fully and now he could really work on getting his orgasm.

''You feel so good, I wish I could keep banging you forever.'' he gasped, while pistoning in and out of her, their ''love'' making had finally become loud enough that he could hear squelching noises of him entering and exiting her. His saliva, her blood and natural lubrication had made it happen.

''Oh… oh…'' he grunted as he was nearing his climax after 15 minutes of hard fucking this pure draenei female.

''It's time to breed your cunt'' he shouted out and one last time pushed in her as deep as he could, sliding them both forward from the powerful thrust and starting to empty his balls in her drenched and throughout fucked vagina.

After 3 times of unloading his cum in her, he collapsed on top of her.

He lay on her for good 5 minutes, before he was somewhat rested from their (his) lovemaking.

''Woah… you are one good fuck I tell you that'' he said and slowly pulled himself out of her. As his soft dick left her warm tunnel with an audible *pop*. He sat on his butt and observed his handiwork. She was still out cold (probably lucky for her). Legs spread, her once beautiful mooncloth robe basically in shreds and drenched in sweat, body liquids and mud. Breasts hanging out, while her bra was still on, it did nothing to cover them. His cum slowly oozing out between her slightly enlarged lips.

Sharp was so mesmerized by the sight that he didn't notice the person standing behind him.

''Surprise motherfucker!'' shouted Braun and hit Sharp on the head which he then hit against the wall and Sharp went unconscious.

''My good lord…'' Braun exhaled when saw what was happening in front of him. ''My lady…'' he ran to the Velena and checked her pulse, it was weak, but it was still there. He pulled the robe over her legs, to not leave her exposed and tried his best to cover her breasts.

30 seconds later, Rachel came downstairs, working on getting her armor back on, obviously she had went through the same treatment, but she was soldier - paladin. It was little bit easier to get over with.

''Rachel, Velena needs treatment… and I'm afraid more than the usual one'' he pointed towards her lying on the floor and Rachel immediately understood what he was talking about.

Rachel kneeled next to Braun and Velena and started her work.

Sharp started to regain his consciousness and notice that he was without his pants naked, and with hands in handcuffs.

''What the hell?!'' he screamed, noticing Rachel kneeling next to, still seemingly unconscious Velena, chanting words and healing her.

And seeing Braun in front of him, with angry expression. ''And how the fuck? HOW ARE YOU ALIVE? He shouted at Braun. Braun leaned down to him and said - ''Next time, get more educated side kicks with you, or at least someone, who is not complete moron and can actually determine, if someone is dead or not" Standing back up he heard Sharp shout again ''What happened to Jake and Dan?' ''dead'' Braun stated emotionless. ''I'm in handcuffs so it means I get to have a trial'' Sharp stated. Braun looked at him, then at Rachel and lying body of Velena.

Rachel had turned glance to them and to Braun with visible pain and humiliation in her eyes that Braun saw and uncomfortably shifted. ''Am I right?'' Sharp kicked Braun out of his thoughts.

''No.'' Braun coldly responded and pulled out his sword, looking at Rachel and saw ''Thank you'' in her eyes. ''Report will state, no one surrendered'' ''What?!'' Sharp shouted out and before he could say anything else - Braun pierced his sword through his heart. ''Ah….'' Sharp moved for few seconds, before laid limp against wall.

''We are just humans, sometimes rules has to be broken, for greater good'' Braun said and cleaned his sword from blood, while looking on limp body of Sharp.

Braun looked at Rachel ''How is she?'' ''Velena hasn't received that much of a damage, her head was hit badly though, but I managed to fix that, she has thick skull'' Rachel replied and Braun warmly smiled.

"I don't want her to remember this nightmare'' Rachel said silently. ''And what about you?'' Braun asked her while gently placing his hand on her shoulder. ''I can live with that'' she replied. After all, I have to be tough and expect horrible things, we are warriors not snowflakes'' she responded.

''I put her in artificial coma, until we are done with her'' Rachel said and Braun nodded.

''Lets get going then, we need to get to him before any unnecessary suspicion has risen'' Braun said while picking up Velena in bridal.

Velena felt dizzy, she opened her eyes and looked around. She was in soft, warm bed, looked like a farm house. Rachel was sitting on the bed next to her. Without her armor, only in simple linen pants and cotton shirt.

''How are you feeling dear?'' Rachel asked. ''Dizzy, but I suppose fine?'' she asked with slight skepticism in her voice.

''How much did you remember?'' Rachel asked, now slightly worried. ''Emm… my head hurts.. I think, we got attacked on camp and I heard you shout something to me and then I... it all went black'' Velena explained, and Rachel visibly sighed out of satisfaction.

''Why?'' Velena asked Rachel. ''It's nothing… we got indeed attacked by 3 bandits, but one managed to hit you from behind, but we managed to kill them'' Velena looked at her, trying to figure out what was going on. ''But we were worried about you, that bandit had hit you pretty hard and I had to spend some time to fix you'' Rachel continued, then looked at Velena and smiled ''But it looks like you are better now''.

''Yeah.. Thank you.. And by the way, where am I?'' Velena asked slowly observing the room.

''Oh…'' she said. ''Sorry for not mentioning it sooner, we are at my friends house, he wasn't that far away from the camp so we decided that this would be the best place to get you to.'' Rachel told.

Velena was about to speak, but then Rachel interrupted her'' Don't worry about anything, take a rest, you are safe here'' she said and went to the doors. ''I will tell Braun about your good condition'' she smiled left the room.

Velena looked at the doors wondering. ''It's probably nothing, I better rest like Rachel insisted'' and she drifted into sleep.

As Rachel left the room, she exhaled and leaned against the wall. Braun was standing there with another human, his name was Malek, he was shadow priest.

Braun was the first one to break the silence ''How is she?'' he asked. Rachel looked at Braun and then Malek. ''Thanks to you, she doesn't remember anything of the incident''. ''I'm glad to hear that'' Malek responded. Rachel then looked at both of them and said ''this has to stay between us,' what you did is not legal and practising shadow magic on our Allies, no matter what the cause is, is strictly prohibited.'' ''Of course'' Malek responded. Braun nodded his head.

''I can tell you, that she went through some very horrible stuff, and it was at times disgusting to fish those memories out of her head, but in the end, I suppose result is only that matters'' Malek said and started walking away.

Rachel sighed and looked at Braun, at least he could see the somewhat happy face of her now. ''Where did you met this Malek?'' Braun asked while they both went outside. ''Ah.. It's a long story for another time'' Rachel responded, smiling at Braun. ''Let's say, once I helped him and now he owned me a favor, which I just used'' Rachel said pointing towards the room where Velena was sleeping peacefully.

''When you were healing here, back in that basement'' Braun said, while trying to find the right words. ''Did you fix her hymen?'' Braun finished and looked at Rachel.

''Yeah, I managed to do that'' she responded with relief.

''You healers are wonderful beings, not to mention, full of surprises'' Braun said, now slightly laughing.

''I suppose you are right there'' Rachel agreed and they both walked side by side, chit-chatting and cracking jokes, while waiting on Velena to get better so they can continue their journey.


End file.
